The Pay Back
by Miss Queen B
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Escape. The tables had turn now it's Otto's turn to do the surprise attack. my sixth oneshot. please Read and Review.


**Miss Queen B: just a random, first time ever using "fluff," one-shot I made up from boredom. This is a sequel to my other one-shot "You Can't Escape" so . . . I hope you like it. **

**I do not own SRMTHFG but Bronze is mine. **

---------------------------

**The Pay Back**

_"A Friend is someone who knows all about you and loves you anyway!"  
-- Heather Tallent_

A small giggle escaped from her lips as she walked down the long stretch of sidewalk that surrounded Shuggazoom park. She could hear the metal clicking of her beloved monkey a few feet away. She smirked and pretended not to notice him following her.

The seventeen-year-old abnormal teen turned around hoping to catch Otto in the act only to see something swoosh into the nearest bush. The bush started to rattle with a few leaves falling to the floor, but the thing that cause her to raise an eyebrow was when she noticed the bush had a green monkey tail.

(_Otto is never good when it comes to hiding_) She thought, smiling and continued walking down the sidewalk.

The clicking of footsteps started up again followed by the sound of snickering coming from Otto's deep voice.

She pretends to ignore it by singing a song to herself, "Tell me, just what you want me to be. One kiss. And boom you're the only one for me"

She sharply turns around again only to see a tree's leaves shaking with a green tail dangling in the air. "Hmm" she said, smirking to herself as she walked over to the tree, "since when do a tree have a green tail"

A metallic arm reached down and quickly grabbed his tail and pulled into the thick trees leaves. Bronze giggles and turned away from the tree and walked through the green grass and listen to the sound of the wind and the grass crunching underneath her shoes.

"So please tell me why you don't come around no more. 'Cause right now I'm cryin' outside the door or the candy store"

_crunch crunch crunch crunch crunch _

She heard footsteps again by the way the grass was making a churching noise.

_B, oh, B_

_(Oh now he's trying to be spooky, how sweet) _Bronze thought and stopped walking.

_I got you now, you can't escape, you'll never escape_

She tired hard not to giggle "it just takes a little bit of this, a little bit of that. It started with a kiss now we're up to bat."

_hee hee hee _

"A little bit of laughs, a little bit of pain. I'm tellin' you my babe-" she said.

"I GOT YOU NOW" Otto screeches.

Bronze took one step to the left only to see Otto hitting the grass with a low thump. "...It's all in the game of love" she said before bursting out laughing.

Otto lifted his face out of the grass and spit out some dirt, grass and a rock. He hit the dirt with his fist. "Darn, I almost got you" he said, before being picked up by the teenager.

"Oh, Otto, when are you going to understand that you can never get me by surprise." she said, giving him a little nuzzle.

Otto growls in frustration, "I can and I will" he said, jumping out of her arms and into the nearest tree.

"Otto, it doesn't really work that way when I'm not off guard" Bronze said.

"Do not try to foil the plan I'm planning in my brain, B" Otto said before disappearing into the tree's leaves again.

Bronze shook her head but couldn't help but smile. "Whatever you say, Otto"

She started walking again around the park area while still singing, "Love is. Whatever you make it to be. Sunshine. Instead of the cold, lonely sea. So please baby try and you'll live for what I'm good for. It ain't sayin' goodbye. It's knockin' down the door or your candy store."

Her good mood was interrupted when she heard a loud monkey scream, "B, B, look at me"

She turned around to see Otto swinging around on the monkey bars at the park. "Look, I'm a monkey on the monkeys bars" Otto said, laughing why hanging upside down with his tail.

"You have lost it, completely, my dear friend" Bronze shouted.

"No, I haven't" Otto said, swinging from one bar to another.

"Yes, you have" She said, cleaning her eyeglass and putting it back on her left eye. "I haven't seen you act this crazy since the first day we met"

He grins while swinging to another bar. "No, I haven't" he said, in a playful tone of voice.

The thing with Bronze is she never loses her composer after all, she does have to deal with Haya 24-7. She just smiles "I think you have"

"No, I hav-" his forehead banged against one of the metal bars causing him to hit the ground with a low thump. He wasn't moving.

Bronze stood there so shocked with wide black eyes that her eyeglass fell off. "Otto?"

No response.

"Oh shit" Bronze said, running over to the knockout monkey.

She fell to her knees next to the green monkey, "Otto, Otto, are you alright" She asked while shaking him a little "wow, a monkey getting knock out by monkey bars, what's next "

Bronze started to get worry when Otto continues not to response. "Otto, Otto, wake up" she called out to him.

Believe he was dead she was about to panic when all of a sudden she heard snickering. She looked down at the monkey to see him grinning and quickly sitting up while shouting "Gotcha"

"You little bast-"

She didn't have time to finish when Otto tackles her to the ground and started tickling her stomach. She started to laugh to the point tears were running down her eyes. She tries to crawl away but it wasn't easy when a small monkey is clinging onto you.

"OTTO, STOP . . . (_laughing up a storm_) . . . YOU'LL REGRET THIS . . . (_laughing with feet kicking in the air_) . . . I . . . I . . . SWEAR . . . YOU'LL REGRET THIS . . . (laughing) . . . DEARLY"

"Sorry, but I told you, you couldn't escape . . . (_tickles her even harder_) from my tickling"

Bronze shoved a handful of grass into Otto's face so she could crawl away from the dreadful tickling only to be tackled again by the playful monkey and started to laugh when he started to tickle her again. Tears poured down her face while her stomach felt like it was tying into a knot.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle" Otto shouted, tickling her.

"Stop . . . (_laughs_) . . . you're . . . you're . . . killing . . . (_laughs_) killing me!"

The playground boomed with their laugher and they were too distracted from tickling each other to see someone walking up to them.

"Ahem"

The laughing and tickling stopped and the pair looked up to see a blue monkey with crossed arms and his foot tapping the sidewalk impatiently. Bronze and Otto sat up on the grass with Bronze getting pieces of grass out of her hair and Otto rubbing the back of his head.

"Hi, Gibson" Otto said, smiling, "you not going to tell Antauri that I got distracted on Patrol Duty again, are you"

Gibson looked at Otto's pleading eye then at the teen who was staring at the ground while fixing up her hair. He sighed, "No, but we need to get back to the Robot so say good-bye to your friend and let's get going"

Gibson pretended to look away but at the corner of his eye he could see Otto giving Bronze a hug in return the teen gave him a small nuzzle follow by a kiss planted on his soft, green, cheek. "You're still as huggable as ever" Bronze said which raise a few questions in Gibson's head. Who is this girl, Gibson thought and why did she have a close relationship, not sure if he should call it that, with Otto without his or the team's prior noticed.

Otto walked over to Gibson while waving good-bye to Bronze, "that's what you get for tickling me the last time"

"Oh, yeah, well, you better watch you back, Otto, because I'll be the one who laughs last" B said. Waving back at him.

"So, care to tell who the teenager is" Gibson asked.

"She's one of my dearest friends" Otto said and nothing more.

Gibson decided not to push the subject as they took off into the air with their jetpacks and headed back to the Super Robot.

-------------------------------

**Miss Queen B: told you it was nothing but pointless fluff. Man, I not good when it comes to fluff but I'm trying to practice since my upcoming stories are all about romance and fluff and like I said before that's not one of my strong points in writing. **

**Also, here's a quiz: if you can figure out what song Bronze was singing I'll give you a cookie and give you the answer when I update "This is War!" **

**Please Review. **


End file.
